The damage reveal
by SPIN10
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are an inseparable team. Ladybug has always enforced the rule about keeping their identities secret, even from each other. But when Chat takes a blow for Ladybug, will she be able to get help without finding out who he is? (I'm looking for an editor, so if anyone is interested contact me!)
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug stood in a defensive stance as she faced the akumatized victim called "life-giver". He turned and struck a lamppost, and suddenly the lamppost was alive. It fell forward and Ladybug had to leap out of the way in order to avoid being crushed. She scanned the skies.

"Chat Noir, where are you?"

Ladybug glanced back at Life-Giver and she observed as he reached out and touched a car. It revved to life.

"Hmm. So it has to touch things in order for them to come to life. Maybe I can use that against him somehow." She muttered under her breath.

"Sounds like a plan, m'lady!"

Ladybug grinned, not needing to look to her side to distinguish the person.

"Glad you could join me Chat."

"Sorry Bugaboo, it is a pretty paw-some story." He winked at her.

"Story time later kitty. Right now we need to focus on him." Ladybug motioned at the villian. "Any ideas?"

Chat's grin widened. "Feline lucky Ladybug?"

Ladybug nodded and threw up her yo-yo. "Lucky charm!"

A fishing pole dropped into her hands and she looked it over. "Hmm."

Her vision went black and white as she looked around. Life-Giver's ring, and Chat's baton stood out to her.

"Cover me Chat!" Ladybug shouted as she darted up the side of a nearby building.

Chat took a defensive pose and twirled his baton in front of him. The car swerved towards him, but Chat used his cataclysm and the car crumbled to dust. Some garbage cans rolled forward and tried to trap Chat. He swatted them away.

Life-Giver ran down the street, touching mail boxes and trash cans. Soon Chat would be surrounded. Ladybug saw her opening and swung down. As the villain darted away, she took the fishing pole out and swung. The end whipped forward and hooked around Life-Giver's ring just as he touched the nearest building. The building sprung to life, but Ladybug reeled in the ring and grabbed it off of the hook.

"My lady!"

Ladybug turned when she heard the frantic tone of Chats voice. The building that the villain had touched loomed over Ladybug and it began to fall towards her. She wouldn't get away in time. It was too close. Everything slipped into slow motion. She hurriedly crushed the ring in her hand and captured the akuma, thinking that the motion would return the building to normal. After she released the butterfly, however, the crumbling building still remained. She fell to her knees and held an arm up towards the building as it began to fall around her.

Suddenly another form was there. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her body with his.

"No! Chat-"

And then there was the deafening crash and all light disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Ladybug groaned and tried to take a deep breath but there was too much dust in the air. She had a coughing fit and she felt around her for some way to get out. Her hands brushed against her yo-yo and she frantically scrambled to open it for light. It illuminated her surroundings.

She was in a small hole in the debri, the building remains surrounding her. Her eyes landed on an unconscious black form on the ground.

"Chat Noir!"

She scrambled forward and fell to her knees beside him. She rolled him over and gasped. His face was bloody from scratches and his arm hung at an odd angle. There was a beeping noise and Ladybug grabbed his hand. He was about to detransform. A similar beeping noise came from her earrings.

Crap. They were both about to detransform.

Ladybug turned away as she heard his detransformation begin. She heard him groan softly, but she refrained from glancing over her shoulder at him. She needed Tikki.

"Kid! Hey kid!" A scratchy voice called.

A black form flew in front of her. "What is wrong with him?"

Ladybug recognized him as Chat Noir's kwami, Plagg.

"I-I don't know." She shivered. "He took the hit for me. It all happened so fast I couldn't stop it!" Her chin began to quiver.

She closed her eyes as she began to detransform and she heard Tikki gasp.

"What should I do Tikki?" Marinette pleaded, opening her eyes to face them.

Tikki paused, then sighed. "Go help him Marinette. He could- well, he could die if he doesn't get help soon."

"But what if someone connects the two accidents? They could realize that he is Chat Noir! And with his ring…"

"Just turn around Marinette. Stop stalling."

Marinette took a trembling breath before spinning around. She forced herself to look up at the bloody face. She stumbled to her knees for the second time.

"A-Adrien?" She felt dizzy. "It's been Adrien all along? Oh no. What have I done?"

"Marinette." Tikki landed on my shoulder. "I know this is a big shock, but you have to get him to the hospital."

Plagg spoke up. "Take off his ring and keep it safe. There may be rumors, but no one can prove anything if he doesn't have a ring."

Marinette gave a shaky nod before slowly reaching forward and slipping off Adrien's ring- a ring she had never actually noticed before. Plagg disappeared with a shimmer and Tikki shook her head sadly.

"You might have to take off your earrings too Marinette. At least when you aren't alone."

"What? No! Tikki-"

"Marinette. You can do this. Just believe in yourself." Tikki looked at her earnestly and Marinette slowly nodded.

She slipped off the earrings and placed those, plus the ring, into her bag. Then she turned, and, with a little difficulty, she picked up Adrien. Marinette turned and stumbled out a hole in the debris, before calling for help.


	3. Chapter 3

The waiting room was only halfway full of people.

Marinette sat in one of the hospital chairs, her head in her hands. She stared at the hospital window in a daze. Her brain was trying to piece together everything that had happened.

Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is-

"Where is my son?" A booming voice yelled.

Marinette automatically flinched and spun to see who had made the noise.

Gabriel Agreste stood in the waiting room doorway, filling the small room with his glare. A nurse scurried up to him.

"I'm sorry sir. He is being looked over right now. We will know more of his condition in an hour or so."

"An hour?" Mr. Agreste growled. "You want me to wait an hour?"

The nurse glanced hesitantly to where a doctor stood watching, after having run in at the commotion. The doctor nodded.

"Yes sir. We are running tests to make sure none of his injuries are life threatening. We haven't found any so far."

Mr. Agreste's anger drained and he sank down onto a chair."How did this happen?"

The nurse motioned over to where Marinette sat. "She is the one who brought him in, sir."

Marinette shrunk back as a roomful of eyes turned on her. She nodded. "I-I was with him when-when it happened."

Mr. Agreste stood again. "Can I have a private room? I need to know what happened."

Mr. Agreste motioned for Marinette to follow as the nurse led him out of the room. They were taken to an empty check-up room. The nurse left them.

Marinette felt her body trembles as she thought over what had really happened. But she couldn't tell him the truth. So she should just lie?

"Why were you with my son?"

Marinette glanced up at him. "We were going to the ice skating rink, but I accidentally took a wrong turn." She took a deep breath, then continued. "Then the akuma came and everything was chaotic. He tried to pull me out of the way, but we got caught in the crossfire. Then- then Chat Noir showed up. Adrien thought we could duck down an alleyway and hide in one of the nearby buildings, but then-then the akuma made the building come alive and we couldn't get out of it in time before Ladybug destroyed it. Adrien- he threw himself over he and took most of the impact."

Mr. Agreste sat stoically, listening to Marinette talk.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Agreste. If I hadn't taken that stupid turn…" Marinette felt a tear roll down her cheek. She blamed herself for Adrien's injury, even if it hadn't been because of a wrong turn.

"It isn't your fault."

Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up again. Mr. Agreste looked…. angry. At her? But hadn't he just said that it wasn't her fault?

"Reckless superheroes end up destroying more lives than they save."

There was a moment of silence while Marinette processed his words. "You blame Ladybug?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

Marinette shook her head as another tear fell. "I think it is completely reasonable."

Mr. Agreste nodded. He moved his hand off of Marinette's shoulder. "Give me your number and I will contact you with any further information."

He was dismissing her from the hospital.

"Oh." Marinette nodded. "Okay."

She gave him her contact information then left the hospital, already dreading when she would have to explain to her parents what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette slowly trudged home through the darkening streets of Paris. She could easily find her way home, but as the shadows lengthened she began to grow nervous.

"Tikki-" Marinette opened her purse, expecting her friends face to be looking up at her. Instead she only found a ring and a pair of earrings. "Right." She muttered.

She finally made it home, and a bell sounded as she slipped into the deserted bakery.. Faint aromas of bread and sweets drifted in the fresh bakery air.

"Marinette! Is that you?" Her father burst into the room.

He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off of the ground.

"We were so worried!" Marinette's mother cried, joining the hug. "Where were you?"

Marinette stumbled from exhaustion when she was set back down on her feet.

"Dear?" Her mother caught her arms. "Is that a scratch on your cheek? Marinette?"

Marinette clutched onto her mother for support. "Can we sit down for a second?" She mumbled.

Marinette told her parents the same story that she had told Mr. Agreste. Instead of being angry at Ladybug, as Mr. Agreste had been, Marinette's parents were simply worried for Adrien and herself.

"You've had a long day sweetie. Come on. Let's get you to bed. Don't worry about getting to school on time tomorrow, I can excuse you until you feel ready."

Marinette nodded, glad that she could finally rest. Her parents led her up to her room, and her mom promised to prepare her some dinner.

Marinette slumped onto her bed, almost falling asleep instantly. But she had to do something first.

Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out the earrings, sliding them into her ears.

Tiki materialized in front of her, and Marinette almost cried from joy.

"Marinette!" Tiki exclaimed. "You look awful!"

"Thanks, Tiki." Marinette grumbled.

"No, I just…. Oh never mind. Are you okay? How are you dealing with everything?"

Marinette's bottom lip began to tremble and Tiki flew closer, concerned.

"Tiki. This is all my fault."

Tiki shook her head. "Marin-"

Marinette held up a hand. "Just listen, please. I need to say this to someone." Marinette brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "I'm the one who wasn't watching for the building. I let Chat take the hit for me, and now- now he is in the hospital, possibly dying." Tears filled Marinette's eyes. "And Chat Noir, my amazing partner who is willing to do practically anything for me, turns out to be Adrien Agreste, my crush for about forever. He is in the hospital because of me. I should've been the one injured, not him. He needs to live. If he dies, Tiki, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tiki hugged Marinette's cheek. "Oh Marinette. You've always been a bit dramatic. Calm down. Have you heard his results yet?"

Marinette hesitantly shook her head.

"Alright. I'm going to go see if I can find anything about his condition."

Marinette nodded appreciatively as she leaned down and took off her shoes. "Thank you Tiki. You are amazing."

Tiki giggled. "I know."

Tiki flew out of the room just as Marinette's mom came in and gave her a bowl of soup.

Marinette was barely able to keep her eyes open as she ate, but she finally finished and collapsed back into bed, instantly enveloping the painless darkness beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter is more introducing things, just so I can move on to the better plot line soon! But still, enjoy!_

Marinette slowly sat up and stretched, yawning. She glanced out the window, and was surprised to see that the sun was barely visible on the horizon. She felt completely rested, despite the early hour.

Tiki flew up in front of her.

"Finally! You're awake!"

Marinette remembered Tiki's task from the night before. "How is he?"

Tiki grimaced. "He has four broken ribs, a broken arm, and the doctors say he has a concussion. He has a lot of scratches, like you. And…. well, he hasn't woken up yet."

Marinette froze. "He hasn't woken up?" She felt sick.

"Mr. Agreste hasn't texted you ethier."

Her phone vibrated, and she looked over and saw that she had a ton of texts from Alya. She had forgotten to tell Alya!

Marinette grabbed the phone and quickly texted Alya. An immediate response came, demanding that Marinette call her right now.

"What is going on girl?" Alya asked as soon as she picked up. "I got a text from your parents saying that you and Adrien had been in the middle of a superhero fight!"

Marinette shakily told her the cover up story of what had happened.

There was a period of silence on Alya's end. Then she spoke. "Adrien is in the hospital?"

Marinette nodded, her lip trembling. She realized that Alya couldn't see her, and she whispered, "Yes. He is."

"Oh girl, I'm so sorry. That must've been terrible."

Marinette didn't trust her voice, so she stayed silent.

Alya sighed. "I will be over in ten minutes."

"But Alya! You have school soon!"

Alya laughed. "You are so much more important than school, Marinette."

Marinette paused. Then she smiled. "Thank you Alya."

"No problem, girl."

Alya hung up, and Marinette hugged her phone to her chest. Alya was an amazing friend.

Tiki settled on Marinette's shoulder. Marinette thought for a second, then jolted upright with surprise.

"Tiki, won't Adrien freak out when he doesn't have his ring?"

Tiki froze. "I didn't even think about that."

Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Oh Tiki," She moaned. "I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up."

Tiki sighed. "It's okay, Marinette. We can fix things. As soon as we hear that he is awake you can put on the ring. Plagg will appear and he will be able to go talk to Adrien."

Marinette glanced up at Tiki. "But I will have to take off the earrings, won't I?"

Tiki nodded. "Yeah. You will."


	6. Chapter 6

Alya pushed open the trap door that lead to Marinette's room.

"Marinette? Are you in here."

"Yeah," Came the muffled reply.

Alya looked around and spotted a bundle of blankets on the bed. She climbed up onto the bed and poked the bundle.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft.

Marinette's head popped into view from beneath the blankets and she bit her lip. There were tears in her eyes and her chin began to quiver.

Alya leaned forward and enveloped Marinette in a hug. Marinette leaned against Alya, seeking comfort.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, silent except for Marinette's sniffling. Finally, Marinette pulled back.

"Alya, I feel like this is all my fault. He was trying to save me, and now because of me he won't ever wake up, and everyone is going to blame me, and I will be marked as a social outcast, never to show my face again." Marinette buried her had in her hands. "But the worst part is that we will never be able to get a hamster together!"

Alya smothered a laugh. "Girl, calm down. It's only been a few hours! He will wake up soon, I promise."

Alya glanced over at the clock. "Have you eaten anything?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't feel like eating."

Alya sighed and rubbed Marinette's back softly.

"I will go get you something in case you do want it later."

Marinette nodded slightly and Alya climbed down from the bed. Alya was just pulling the trap door open when Marinette called to her.

"Alya?"

Alya turned towards Marinette. "Yeah, girl?"

"Thank you."

Alya nodded before turning and going down to Marinette's kitchen. After she brought up some food, Alya left for school. She promised to come visit Marinette after.

Marinette's parents were coddling her a lot, and Marinette appreciated it. She just couldn't function today. Marinette found some news articles about yesterday's akuma attack that expressed concern for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette even read one that claimed the superheroes were dead.

Marinette sighed. She should probably make a public appearance today. Hopefully that would quell the rumors.

Tiki rested on Marinette's leg, watching her. After her parents brought up lunch, she decided to try and act like a human being was supposed to.

After she had gotten changed she realized that she had multiple cuts across her face. She pulled out her first aid kit, even though none of them looked terrible. She applied some cream to each cut. After examining her face again, she realized something.

"Tikki, won't my family be suspicious if ladybug has the same cuts as I do?"

Tikki shook her head. "The other ladybugs thought that too, but once you change back into ladybug, the cuts will disappear momentarily."

Marinette nodded. It made sense that Tikki had had this problem before.

"Alright. I guess now is as good of a time as any. Tikki! Spots on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug leapt from the roof, landing on a large patch of grass in the park. Passing pedestrians stopped in their tracks as the saw her.

"It's Ladybug!"

Ladybug turned and saw a little girl-around two or three- running up to her. The little girl hugged her around the legs, and Ladybug smiled.

There were whispers from all around the park .

"She's alive!"

"It's amazing!"

Then one man stepped forward and shouted, "Where is Chat Noir?"

Ladybug gently nudged the little girl towards her mother, before turning to reply.

"Chat Noir is injured." Her voice shook as she said the dreadful sentence. "He will recover soon, but in the meantime, I will make sure you are all safe."

The same man scowled, but he turned away and stalked out of the park.

Ladybug watched him leave with confusion. She didn't understand why he was so concerned about Chat Noir.

A news truck pulled up, and the camera crews hurried out. A reporter dashed up to Ladybug, and she started to pepper Ladybug with questions. Thankfully, none of the questions were hard to answer, and, after five minutes or so, Ladybug said her goodbyes and she swung away.

Ladybug circled around back to her house and she dropped into her room. She de-transformed.

Marinette sighed and stretched. Tikki zipped up to her.

"Now you need some rest Marinette."

Marinette nodded and moved towards her bed when a loud boom rocked her building.

She jumped up and moved out onto her balcony. The building across the street was up in flames. Marinette shared a look with tikki.

"It's going to be a long night. Spots on!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug quickly dealt with the villain.

She knew that she had to take him out fast, before he turned the city of Paris to ashes, so she immediately called upon her lucky charm. A fireman's hose dropped into her arms and she glanced around as her vision went black and white. A few items around her turned red, and she immediately got to work.

"Give me your Miraculous!" Came the shrill cry.

Ladybug groaned. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like I haven't heard that one before."

Ladybug attached the hose to a fire hydrant and aimed at the akumatized victim. As he leaped towards her she aimed with the hose and turned it on full blast. The stream of water met a trail of fire the akuma had been making, and slammed into the red clothed figure.  
The villain squealed and collapsed to the ground. Ladybug darted over and grabbed the first thing she saw the form wearing- a small fireman's badge. She twisted it and it broke apart with a snap. A small purple butterfly formed above it, and Ladybug captured it.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so hard. She turned to meet with the de-akumatized person, but there was no one there. She frowned. Odd.

Her earrings beeped and she leapt towards her bedroom roof, slipping inside her house before she transformed back.

Marinette grinned at Tikki. "I did pretty well!"

Tikki smiled. "Lets just hope that all of the other villains are that easy to defeat before Adrien heals."

Marinette agreed. She collapsed back onto her bed, but suddenly there was another rumble and the sound of a distant explosion. She sat up.

"What now?"

Tikki followed Marinette up onto her balcony and Marinette viewed the distant column of smoke with disdain. Then she noticed a figure darting around the explosions.

"Tikki! It is the exact same person!"

Tikki frowned. "You have to go stop him."

Marinette looked back towards her bed with longing. She eventually sighed and said, "Tikki, spots on."


	9. IM BACK! QUICK UPDATE!

Hey guys! It's been a while, I'm sorry about that. but now that I'm back, you can expect an actual chapter very soon! thanks for all of your support!


End file.
